Happyily Ever After Hopefully
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: Squeal to "To Keep Him Safe". Lin Chung and Sonia are going to get married! But Leech Queen wants her revenge! Will she get? You must read to find out! Also review please. I'm hoping chapter 2 is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After...Hopefully

 **Hey my lovely readers! It your favourite elemental wolf girl here with exciting news!**

 **SCHOOLS OUT! This means that I can focus on my writing, and to start it off: the sequel of To Keep Him Safe! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hero 108**

The full moon was high in the starlit sky, shinning down on hillside. The couple sharing the evening together here were none other than Mystique Sonia and Lin Chung of Big Green.

"How much longer Lin Chung?" Sonia asked her boyfriend, getting a little tire from the pose she was in.

"Almost...finished," Lin Chung leaned back from his drawing, delighted in his work. He passed the work of art to Sonia.

"*Gasp* Oh Lin Chung, it's so beautiful!" she squealed, staring at how he had drawn her with the light of the moon gleaming off her skin. Lin Chung chuckled.

"Look closely at the hands," he instructed. Confused, Sonia peered more closely at the drawing and once again gasped.

"Is...that a ring on my finger?" she asked. As she looked up from the picture, she saw that Lin Chung had gotten one knee in front of her. Her breath got caught in her throat as he gently held her hand and produced and small box from a pocket.

"Mystique Sonia, I...I love you. And I would be so honoured and happy if you agreed to be my wife," he was nervous but was doing a good job hiding it.

"Yes...oh my gosh yes! Finally!" she squealed uncontrollably and lunged at him, wrapping him up in an almost death hug.

 **(And back to now)**

The woman of Big Green sat around a table in the mess hall, listening to Sonia recount the proposal and sighing dreamily at how sweet and romantic it was.

"Oh Mystique Sonia, I'm so happy for you," Lady Green patted her hand. After a while she and Sonia had become quite good friends.

"Ha, it's about time you two tied the knot," Alpha Girl crossed her arms happily.

"So, do you have a date yet?" Rosefinch asked.

"Not yet, but we'll be meeting with a wedding planner soon. And um...Rattle Diva? Lin Chung and I were both kinda hoping that...you'd play at the wedding as well as be a guest?" Sonia put her hands toward in a begging sign and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Of course! It'd be an honour," Rattle Diva bowed.

"Eeeek! Thank you!" Sonia hugged them all.

 **(With Lin Chung)**

"I knew you had it in you, Lin Chung," Mr. Nohands laughed happily. They were in the meeting room, congratulating Lin Chung. Commander Apetrully was pacing happily, trying to think of the perfect wedding gift, Woo the Wise the clapping his hands in glee and Jumpy Ghostface was bouncing up and down while Mighty Ray patted Lin Chung on the back.

"Wedding!" Jumpy exclaimed.

"And you know what that means right? Giant layered cake!" Ray pumped his fist into the air and they all laughed.

"Lin Chung, you've gotta let me plan you're bachelor party!" Ray told him excitably, making Lin Chung feel quite nervous.

"I'll make sure he doesn't plan anything too...Mighty Rayish," Mr. Nohands whispered to him.

"Thank you. And thank you all," Lin Chung grinned at his friends.

"To Lin Chung and Mystique Sonia!"

 **(Somewhere else)**

"Hehehe yes, to Lin Chung and Mystique Sonia," a cloaked figure grinned evilly as their messenger felt the dark, damp cave. "I'll make them all pay for what they did. You little humans wanted to ruin my marriage? Hehe, well now I'll ruin this wedding! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever After...Hopefully chapter 2

 **I am so sorry that I took so long to get this chapter to you! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own the show or song.**

 **(In Sonia's Bedroom)**

Mystique Sonia was lying on her bed, happily humming 'Here Comes the Bride' and looking through dozens of wedding magazines. She was so excited about marrying Lin Chung, the perfect man, and she wanted her wedding to be perfect too.

"Oh just think Yaksha, last year I was going to be married to Highroller! Now I'm going to be married to Lin Chung, oh I can't believe it! I'm so lucky...but then again so is he to be marrying _me_ ," she gestured to herself by placing her hand on her chest. Yaksha huffed and turned away, causing Sonia to raise her eyebrow and sit up.

"What? Are you jealous," she put her hands on her hips. Yaksha huffed louder and crossed his arms. Sonia let out an exhausted sigh. Getting up, she walked over to her best friend.

"Yaksha, you _know_ I love you right?" she asked, to which, Yaksha rolled his eyes.

"And you know that I always will, right?" she coaxed. Yaksha stayed quiet for a moment, and then agreed quietly.

"And you love me too right? You want me to be happy, don't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Yaksha turned around and nodded. Sonia got down on her knees so that she could look him in the eye.

"Well _Lin Chung_ makes me happy Yaksha. I love him! But that doesn't mean I love you _any_ less. You've always been there for me, and I can't imagine my life without your friendship," she hugged him. Yaksha sighed and hugged back then made a little noise that sounded like "okay", and Sonia's snow white face lit up with happiness.

"Oh thank you Yaksha! You have no idea how much it means to me," she squealed and squished him in her arms.

 **Knock, Knock, Knock**

"Mystique Sonia? The wedding planner is here," Lin Chung's excited voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Oh, coming," Sonia called back to her fiancé, placed Yaksha on her head and ran out to meet him.

 **...**

As the couple walked into the meeting room, they were bombarded by the flowers, cake samples and colour schemes that filled it.

"Um..." the two looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly a woman popped out from behind a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Hi! Hey! Hello there! My name's Trixie and I'll be your wedding planner!" she span around on the spot. Trixie was wearing a red skirt and blazer, black boots, and had her frizzy, grey black hair tied in a ponytail. As she skipped up to the couple, their looks of confusion turned into excitement.

"Oh it is SUCH an honour to plan the wedding of THE Lin Chung and Mystique Sonia! I'm a HUGE fan," she shook their hands vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you to," Lin Chung smiled politely. Sonia jumped forward, caught up in Trixie's excited energy.

"Great! I have so many ideas' to tell you about," she smiled. Trixie bounced to the table and grabbed a note pad and pen.

"Super! Tell me all about it and I'll take care of everything!" she grinned. Yaksha produced a large set of magazines, which he had hidden under himself, and plopped them down. Each one of them had had almost half their pages book marked.

"Super! Oh there is so much to do, but don't worry! It's my job to make your dream wedding! Lets see, there's the cake, the food, the invites, the dress, the flowers, the ring bearer, the date, the venue, the music," Trixie listed in a sing song voice.

"Ah wait! Maybe a nice, simple wedding would be better. With our closest friends and families," Lin Chung suggested. This all sounded like too much chaos, too formal, too big! All he wanted was to marry the woman he loved with all his heart; it didn't matter to him how huge or how small the wedding was.

"Of course not! Marriage is the biggest, most important thing you will ever do! To down scale the wedding is to down scale the marriage! Trust me; I've seen it happen before. People have a small wedding, and then they have a short marriage! But...if that's what the groom wants..." Trixie mumbled, and Lin Chung could tell that Sonia was becoming frightened by the thought.

"No, of course not! I just thought," Lin Chung was then cut off.

"Super! Now then, I brought some cake samples with me," Trixie led them to the table.

 **...**

"Ohhhhhhh, I ate soooo much cake! My tummy hurts," Sonia moaned. Lin Chung stroked her hair soothingly.

"By the way, Trixie got in contact with my parents. They'll be here by the end of the week to get to know their son-in-law," Sonia giggled.

"That will be nice," Lin Chung grinned. Sonia suddenly looked up at him with big, concerned eyes.

"Are you okay? I saw you tense up when she asked about our families. Were you upset," she asked and Lin Chung sighed slightly. He never knew who his real family was; he was taken in by Master Tien Khuan when he was very young. He cupped Sonia's worried face in his hand.

"I am alright. It doesn't matter, because I still have amazing friends and allies," he kissed the top of her head. "Now we should get some sleep, we have another long day tomorrow."

 **...**

"Hehehe yes, bring your family here Mystique Sonia! I'll have so much more pleasure in making you watch your parents suffer, before you DIE! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **Please review.**


End file.
